


Goodnight

by Blackblue



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackblue/pseuds/Blackblue
Summary: Lux and Jinx one shot
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a writer and English is not my native language but I thought that writing may help me make my English and creativity better. Somehow. it would be great if anyone would be nice enough to correct some of my grammar mistakes so I'll really improve my English. Also there is not much Jinx/Lux works so another reason yea

Lux turned off TV and with loud yawn and stretching arms she get up from sofa. She Finally finished watching new season of her favorite TV show, with quick glance at her phone she realized how late it is already, and that she spent almost whole day doing nothing useful. She didn't really cared about that at the moment, knowing she deserve some break from endless studying, projects and worrying about small things.

Curious about what Jinx is doing pink haired girl headed towards their bedroom where she expected to find Jinx.  
She opened doors with her usual gentleness, looking around room. 

She found her lover on bed asleep, half sitting, half lying with opened comic book still lightly held by one of girl hand but mostly rested on girl's lap.

'So she was so exhausted that she fell asleep while reading' thought Lux, bright smile appeared on her face.

Jinx was more of night person and she was usually up longer then her other half that enjoyed waking up earlier, so sight of her calm sleeping face, made Lux heart skip a beat. 

Not wanting to wake up her lover she silently get across room, carefully removing comics out of girl's hand placing it on bed side table.

She went to turn off lights, and then back to bed, lie down covered them both with blanket.  
Softly smiling Lux placed kiss at red head girl forehead, hugged Jinx side and almost soundlessly whispered to her girlfriend "goodnight".


End file.
